mobius nightmare
by der riese
Summary: 2 años despues de que sonic y sus amigos vencieran a los metarex shdow consigue regresar pero se enfrentan ante algo que nesesitaran superar todos sus miedos y a prueba sus relaciones


Mobius nightmare

Capitulo: 1 el comienzo de la infección

Ya pasados 2 años desde que todo volvió ala normalidad después del ataque de los metarex shadow avía conseguido volver a mobius con ayuda del doctor y tails en el parque el todos reunidos desde Sonic asta Sally para festejar el regreso de shadow pero el no avía asistido rouge llego volando desde la base de eggman deprimida –el no quiso asistir

Sonic-no importa bueno era para el esta fiesta pero no hay que desperdiciar estos chili dogs

Silver-sonic solo piensas en comida verdad

La fiesta empezó a llegar a su fin según anochecía rápidamente uno por uno se iban yendo cada quien a sus casas el ultimo en quedarse fue knuckles una ves que que termino de limpiar todo fue directo con la esmeralda maestra a cuidarla.

Mientras tanto en la base de egman shadow se encontraba recostado en el techo mirando al cielo –me sorprende que saliera vivo incluso para mi en eso rouge aparece –shadow no cres que deviste asistir a la fiesta que te prepararon shadow –para que solo volvi con vida ni que fuera para tanto mientras rouge entra ala base de eggman –siempre has sido a si nunca cambiaras verdad me pregunnto que estará asiendo el doctor.

En una parte bajo tierra de la base se encontraba el doctor eggman desvelado con bolsas en los ojos de no dormir –como como puedo resolver este dilema dr. Gerald que es lo que querías lograr con todo esto.

Rápidamente aventó los papeles contra la pared -como puedo a ser algo que ni el mismo completo no! Yo soy el doctor eggman mi intelecto no tiene limites pero si es necesario algo de ayuda rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo ala casa de tails –bueno oh doctor eggman que sucede –tails necesito tu ayuda con un pequeño experimento –claro doctor en que consiste? –ben a qui y te lo diere en persona tu solo –claro doctor no tardare.

Era ya las 2:30 de la mañana cuando tails aterrizo su avión en la base de eggman shadow y rouge ya se encontraban dormidos en sus habitaciones pronto salió egmman de la base –por aquí tails -Oye eggman esta no es la entrada –shhh tails no agás escandalo este experimento es delicado –de delicado egmman como se que no es algo para asesinar a Sonic? –oh hohohoh no ya pasaron esos días tails tu lo sabes esto es con fines buenos es una cura para múltiples enfermedades –bueno eggman si ese es el caso que esperamos?.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de shadow el no podía dormir –maldición porque no consigo conciliar el sueño abandono su habitación y se dirigió al lago a pasar la noche viendo las estrellas rápidamente se recostó bajo un árbol como lo suele a ser Sonic –por que tengo la sensación de que algo malo esta por suceder no ah de ser nada.

En eso apareció blaze en el lago –sha-sahdow que ases aquí?

Shadow -curioso no puedo dormir a si que vine aquí a tratar de relajarme la pregunta es que ase tu aquí?

Blaze –bueno yo aaaa esto es un interrogatorio?

Shadow-no solo es curiosidad

Blaze pues bueno aquí una noche ala semana haber si algo pasaba

Shadow-pasaba? A que te refieres

blaze -Pues conocer a alguien es-es eso

Mientras blaze se sonrojaba shadow sentía un pequeño sentimiento asía ella que jamás savia contado pero mejor no dijo nada.

Shadow -yo creí que tu y silver pues aaaa eran

Blaze –silver no a el solo lo veo como un amigo incluso como un hermano shadow la verdad desde que te conocí eh sentido atracción asía ti como no te lo imagi.

Rápidamente shadow le soltó un beso y ambos se perdieron entre ese largo y apasionado beso mientras tanto atrás de los arbustos rouge se encontraba llorando con una carta que estaba destinada para shadow –shadow por que me hiciste esto a mi se alejo volando mientras destruía la carta en el aire uno de los troso llego asta donde se encontraba blaze y shadow callo justo sobre la nariz de blaze

Shadow -que es esto

En la trozo solo se podía leer siempre estove a tu lado shadow no de dio importancia mientas continuaba con blaze besándose la noche seguía su curso mientras tanto en la base de eggman tails se encontraba ayudándolo en algo que jamás se imagino que terminaría terriblemente mal

Tails –egmman esto se supone que ayudara contra las enfermedades.

Eggman –claro si Gerald lo invento supongo que no a de ser para nada mas.

Tails –en ese caso solo falta esperar a que el microorganismo madure y por cierto tienes a alguien enfermo para probar este medicame…..

Eggman con una llave en brazos avía noqueado a tails mientras decía con una voz maléfica.

Eggman –a si claro ya tengo a alguien en mente jejejejejeje.

Mientras tanto en la ubicación de la esmeralda madre knuckles estaba mirando al cielo cuando ve pasar a rouge y observa que empieza a descender.

Knuckles –otra vez intentara quitarme la esmeralda bueno estoy listo.

Rouge –hola kanuckles (algo tirste)

Knuckles –oh no no me quitaras la Esmeralda de Nuevo no pienso permitirlo.

Ruoge rápidamente se sento en un borde y empezó a llorar desesperadamente tratando de ocultarlo knuckles se dio cuenta y se empezó a tranquilizar.

Knuckles –ehh rouge estas bien

Rouge -no no estoy bien te parece que estoy bien te parece que estas lagrimas son de felicidad!.

Knuckles –oye rouge tranquilízate dime que paso?.

Rouge –siempre estuve a su lado siempre lo apoye en cualquier cosa quise ser discreta con mis sentimientos pero no ahora no se que a ser el no me quiere de eso estoy segura.

Knuckles -de quien se trata rouge?

Rouge –shadow que no es obvio siempre lo ame y ahora lo vi ala orilla del lago con blaze no es suficiente explicación ya no lo soporto al único que eh amado de verdad termina traicionándome de esta manera.

Knuclkes –siempre pensé que blaze estaba con silver pero.

Rouge –pero que knuckcles ellos se aman por eso shadow sonreía cada que nos topabanos con blaze no se que a ser no puedo impedir que sean felic

Kcnucles tapo con su mano la boca de rouge y ella se sorprendido y ala ves se sonrojo.

Knuckles –rouge tu jamás te diste cuenta de que hay alguien a que le gustas y si ese soy yo rouge pero jamás hubo oportunidad de decírtelo entre nuestras discusiones ahora quiero decirte rouge que siempre te eh amado.

rouge –knuckles tu lo dices enserio es enserio.

los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna frente ala esmeralda mas tarde despues de esas horas que abian pasado rouge decidio volver ala base de eggman a dormir knuckles lo único que iso fue despedirse mas contento de lo normal empezaba a amanecer blaze se avía despedido de shadow cuando se fue a su casa shadow en la entrada de la base se topo con rouge rouge lo miro desaperisividamente pero no le dijo ni una sola palabra solo entraron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cada uno ambos felices no por lo suyo sino por lo que avía pasado aquella noche con cada uno rouge rápidamente se quedo dormida y shadow logro dormir ya eso de las 5:30 am mientras afuera de la base de egman sus robots escondían el avión de tails y lo desmantelaban eggman con su típica mirada mientras en su mente el decía lo siguiente.

En la mente de eggman –bueno bueno Sonic asta aquí han llegado tus amigos y tu no se imaginan lo que eh logrado crear a base de alguien que lo creo para bien jejejeje.

Rápidamente eggman volvió al laboratorio subterráneo y los robots ya avían acabado su trabajo la base quedo totalmente tranquila no avia ningún ruido ni siguira una mosca volava por la base todo tranquilo rouge y shadow no se imaginaban lo que estaba apunto de suceder en ese sitio egman continuaba bajo las inmensas pantallas del laboratorio a si llego a su fin la noche.

Capitulo: 2 búsqueda desesperada y las nuevas sorpresas

Amanecia en la casa de Sonic y el despertaba como siempre se paro a desallunar después de eso salio a toda velocidad pasando por la casa de amy quien ya lo esperaba Sonic finalmente avia accedido a una cita desde ase mucho por su cuenta.

Amy –sonic aquí estoy

Sonic –hola amy estas lista?

Amy –claro que si Sonic

Amy tomo una canasta que avía preparado para un picnic en el lago Sonic la tomo para llegar mas rápido amy mientras era cargada por Sonic pregunto.

Amy –sonic por que la prisa no querrás que esto acabe rápido verdad?

Sonic –por supuesto que no amy solo que no quiero que alguien mas sepa mi lugar especial

Amy –oh Sonic cuanto tiempo espere esto

Rápidamente Sonic se detiene bajo un gran árbol en el lago justamente donde shadow y blaze se avían encontrado Sonic noto algo raro .

Sonic –que extraño que ase esta nota aquí dice siempre estuve a tu lado pero si solo yo conozco este sitio quien mas sabe de aquí.

Amy -Sonic creo que ya esta listo Sonic ven a comer.

Sonic –claro amy.

Mientras tanto en la casa de tails cream y vainilla avían ido para que tails arreglara una batidora que no funcionaba cream tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

Cream –tails abre por favor estas allí hola tails

Vainilla -creo que no se encuentra cream será mejor volver luego

En eso apareció vector con espio y charmy era ovio que vector seguía a vainilla por lo que sentía.

Vector –hola vainilla que esta pasando a qui .

Vainilla –hola vector pues vinimos a vistitar a tails para que nos aybude con un problema que tengo pero parece que no esta.

Charmy –tails no esta en casa pero si no esta con Sonic siempre esta en casa.

Spio –esto es muy extraño.

Vector –a si es chicos abran esa puerta ahora.

Spio y charmy –bien jefe enseguida.

Ambos logran tumbar la puerta y notan que la casa esta sola y sin asear lo cual era raro puesto que tails era muy ordenado

Vainilla –que raro! El jamas a dejado a si su casa

Spio –vector deberías ver esto.

Vector – que sucede vamos para aya.

Todos empezaron a subir las escaleras cuando ven la habitación de tails echa un desastre como si hubiera tomado lo que pudiera rápidamente y salir con urgencia

Charmy –vector spio quizás salio

De nueva cuenta todos se dirigen al hangar y notan que su avión no esta

Cream –esto no es normal de tails el no es así de desordenado por nada

Todos salen de la casa de tails y ven a blaze caminando por la calle blaze se nota de la presencia de todos y va a saludar

Blaze –hola cream vainilla como han estado

Cream -bien blaze pero

Vector –blaze as visto a tails por aquí o as echo algo interesante la noche pasada

Blaze –y por que el interrogatorio con mi privacidad

Vainilla –es que tails no se encuentra por ningún lado y quisiéramos saber si no lo as visto

Blaze –no no lo eh visto asta ahora vainilla pero si lo veo te aviso no te preocupes pasare la voz

Blaze se marcha con dirección al centro del el pueblo en eso vector toma su celular y marca al numero de Sonic.

Amy -Sonic solo quisiera decir que te

Sonic –espera amy me están llamando bueno abla Sonic que como que no esta el nunca sale si no es para acompañarme vamos enseguida

Amy –que sucede Sonic

Sonic –tails desapareció

Amy –démonos prisa Sonic

Sonic tomo a amy y se fueron a toda prisa alas afueras del pueblo donde quedaron de verse todos sus amigos el lugar de reunion seria la casa de amy

En la mente de Sonic solo estaba la duda donde estaba su meor amigo

Mientras en la casa de amy afuera ya se encontraba shadow y blaze afuera shadow algo preocupado por la reacción de todos ante su relación con blaze blaze tranquila abrazada de shadow

Blaze –shadow estas preocupado por algo?

Shadow –blaze no se cual será la reacción de todos ante esto

Blaze –no te preocupes shadow ellos lo tomaran bien eso espero

En esos momentos rouge y knuckles se encontraban en camino ala casa de amy silver avía recibido un mensaje y cuando se dirijia ala casa de amy se topo con Sally y big que estaban platicando silver les conto el problema los 3 se dirijieron asia la casa de amy allí los primeros en llegar eran rouge y knuckles se encontraron con blaze y shadow ambos no dijieron nada mas que un saludo con cara de sorpresa cada bando después llego Sonic y amy esperaron a que llegaran los demás silver Sally big avian llegado ala casa de amy todo como si nada asta que llego vainilla y cream con el equipo chaotix que se veían decididos.

Vector –ya estamos todos aquí

Sonic -me parece que si

Knuckles -bien vamos a punto cual es la gran emergencia

Vector -tails a desaparecido y no se aya un paradero de el

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos Incluso shadow

Shadow –ya tienen alguna idea de donde esta o por donde empesar a buscar

Sonic-eggman el a de estar detrás de todo esto Sonic se marcha a toda velociada y todos empiezan a seguirle Asta llegar ala base de egman cuando llegaron esperaban recibir una típica bienvenida de su parte pero no avia defensas nada por el estilo shadow abrió la puerta puesto que el conosia los códigos empesaba a atardecer de pronto eggman aparece algo erido con unos pequeños rasguños

Shadow –eggman te encuentras bien

Eggman –si si estoy bien no pasa nada ejem (con u típica voz) puedo alludarlos o a que devo la sorpresa.

Sonic - eggman no te creo nada donde esta como se que no esta con tigo

Eggman –si estuviera con migo su avión no estaría por aquí Sonic!

Sonic –es cierto espero no a verte molestado eggman

Capitulo : 3 subterráneo

Todos se dispersan por las calles esperando encontrar algo que los guie pero spio charmy y Sally avían entrado a escondidas ala base de eggman

Notaron que egmman avía tomado un asensor asia abajo y charmi cargo a Sally y a espio para desender y ver que tramaba

Espio –miren esta puerta por que las manchas de sangre que a pasado a qui

Pronto notaron que en el pasillo avia varias capsulas con cadáveres humanos y mobianos asta donde alacansaba la vista Sally no soporto y empeso a vomitar charmy trato de tranquilisarla mientra espio vio a eggman mas al fono luchando con algo que parecía un montruo por sus sonido

Eggman –no tails detente esto Salio mal terriblemente mal por que no obedeces montruo sin sentimientos AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Los tres se dirigen asia la habitación donde estaba eggman y descubren que el ya estaba muerto avia algo alado de eggman era tails charmi se acerco y lo saludo pero se dio cuenta de algo

Charmy –tails amigo estas…

Rapidamente noto que tails no era el mismo el estaba devorando a egman hueso por hueso pronto salto y ataco a charmy mordiendo y arrancado parte de su cuello spio y era jalado por Sally que le pedia que se moviera devian salir de aquí depues de eso Sally serro la puerta de esa abitacion se escuchaba como arrancaba los huesos de charmy charmy aun consiente gritaba de agonía pedia alluda a gritos pero pronto murió desangrado. Afuera de la abitacion Sally y spio se disponían a salir y buscar al os demás y contar que avia pasado en eso se oye que varias capsulas de cristal se rompen y salen mas de esos monstruos notaron que eran algo lentos pero aun así avanzaban rápido spio alcanzo el ascensor y lo activo desesperado pero Sally no subio al ascensor

espio grito -Sally sube deprisa no espio es mejor detenerlos y que no salgan de aquí el ascensor subio a gran velocidad Sally tomo un arma que avía por un robot dañado y comenzó a disparar pronto se escucho un grito muy agudo de agonía era la vos de Sally que se debilitaba lentamente el ascensor llego ala superficie y espio corrió lo mas rápido donde estaban todos en la casa de tails cuando entro todos lo miraron lleno de sangre y con una mirada traumática

vector – espio donde han estado charmy Sally t tu

espio no reaccionaba para nada como si estuviera congelado solo dijo lo siguiente

espio –charmy eggman Sally tails están muertos todos están muertos TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS

spio tomo una de sus navajas y disponía a subsidiarse pronto shadow apareció por atrás y lo noqueo vainilla llevo a cream ala avitacion de tails para calmarla después de lo que avía pasado pronto Sonic sahdow y silver se dirigieron ala base de eggman knuckles alacanso a decir

knuckles -no esperan irse sin mi verdad

los 4 fueron corriendo a toda prisa a la base de eggman la base estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba ni un alma cerca silver noto que el ascensor estaba destruido como si algo hubiera salido de bajo de el

silver –chicos esto es extraño hay muchas huellas todas exxhas con sangre

Sonic –oigan miren hay una entrada trasera también hay huellas

Knuckles –no esperan obtener respuestas aqui parados verdad entremos

Los 4 bajaron cuidadosamente por ese pasillo en forma de rampa notaban cada vez mas sangre asta que en eso llegaron al final avia otro ascensor dañado ala izquierda avia una ala del avión de tails

Sonic .eggman que demonios hiciste ahora tu dijiste que tails no tenia nada que ver con esto de pronto se escucha un cuerpo hacer de lo alto era el cuerpo putrefacto de eggman sin un brazo y la cara medio comida en eso tails salta para intentar morder a Sonic knuckles lo golpea pero no le afecto el golpe se vuelve a parar sonic comfundido y algo triste vio a su amigo medio devorado que se dirigía asia el ala derecha de la cabeza de sonic sale una arma una 9 mm de shadow y dispara varia veces a tails tails cae sin un solo ruido de dolor y aun retorciéndose Sonic aun traumado por ver a su mejor amigo asi

Knuckles –que demonios le paso a tails tails seguía moviéndose arrastrándose asia Sonic pronto shadow volvió a disparar a su cabeza y el callo muerto

Shadow –valla solo le afecto la bala que le dio en medio de la cabeza

sonic –tails no tails

silver intento controlar a Sonic pero el se negaba a creer eso y se acerco a su cuerpo detrás de Sonic el cuerpo de eggman se levanto como un flash y mordio a Sonic del brazo silver uso ss poderes y detuvo a egman rápidamente shadow disparo ala cabeza de eggman matándolo de una vez por todas.

Shadow –jamás creí que terminaras asi eggman creí que seria Sonic quien te mataría

Knuckles atendio a Sonic vendado el brazo de Sonic para detener el sangrado

silver -si todas la huellas eran de enjendros como estos hay que advertir a todos en el pueblo rápido shadow inmediatamente se adentro ala base de eggman y una xplosion lo separo de los 3 silver con sus poderes cargo a Sonic y a kanuckles y fueron deprisa a la casa de tails .

mientras en la casa de tails el noticiero comentaba de varios asesinatos recién ocurridos las chicas algo preocupadas por los chicos mientras vector miraba noqueado a spio y derramaba una lagrima por charmy la chicas abian lo de sally y se lamentaban de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe y todos miraban sorprendidos un grito se escucho SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

capitulo : 4 el comienzo del infierno

knuckles sostuvo la puerta y silver ayudaba a entrar a Sonic con una pequeña herida en el brazo amy corrió asia el y atenderlo

amy –sonic pudes oírme Sonic

Sonic –tranquila amy estoy bien solo me mordio pero no pasa nada

Knuckles prendio la televisión sentado en el sofá alado de rouge vio que un grupo de llamados muertos vivientes avían atacado un hospitales y se recomendaba estar dentro de casa y no salir

Knuckles – hey silver ven rápido mira esto los 2 miran esas noticias y kanuckles entro al taller de tails y tomo unas tablas y unos clavos.

Knuckles –silver alludame a tapar las ventanas rápido

ruge y los demás querían ayudar pero les abian dicho que mejor se quedaran aqui adentro una vez terminado de tapar las ventanas silver escucho varios tiros halo lejos vio que varios policías disparaban a esas cosas pero todos terminaban asesinados por ellas el numero de esas cosas aumentaban cada vez mas silver intento ayudar pero lo detuvo kanuckles

kanuckles –silver no es mejor que esas cosas no sepan que estamos aquí entra rápido

ambos entraron ala casa y llevaron a todos a una habitación sin ventanas silver apago las luces y blaze prendio una vela

rouge –que esta pasando aqui amor

knuckles –rouge esas cosas son muertos vivientes

cream –zombies no que horror no

de pronto blaze soltó un grito que izo que amy la calmara para no a ser ruido y que las cosas no los escucharan.

Blaze –knuckles silver donde esta shady

Silver –eh shadow no lo se entro de nuevo a ese lugar aterrador intentamos seguirlo pero una explosión derribo la puerta y no conseguimos pasar

Des pues de oir eso blaze rompió en llanto –como se si el esta bien no quiero perderlo no no quiero amy quien estaba alado de Sonic tendido en el sofá le dijo a blaze

Amy –blaze tanquila el es shadow el estara bien confía en mi no le pasara na

Afuera de la casa de tails se ollen varios disparos silver se acerca a un orificio en la barricada y alcanza a ver a un oficial siendo devorado por uno de esos seres pero la diferencia es que era gigante el ser volteo y noto que era big silver no se movió ni respiro para evitar llamar la atención el cuerpo mas gordo de lo normal se acerco ala ventana pronto el cuerpo de big empezó a abrirse lentamente por la espalda sus órganos internos empezaron a desparramarse por todos lados y varias garras surgieron de su espalda su cuerpo ya deforme parecía que usaba la piel como abrigo eran mas pedazos algunos otros les salían alas y empezaban a atacar a los que se refugiaban en las azoteas desmembrándolos totalmente después de eso se acercaron todos ala ventana y notaron que bunny estaba afuera rodeada por esas cosas no podían aser nada mas que mirara bunny saco un arma de la nada y se apunto ala cabeza detonando el revolver callo muerta con la mitad del cráneo arrancado por la explosión del arma pero aun asi los zombies empesaban a comer su cuerpo desesperadamente amy se desmallo del horror rouge abrazo a kcnuckles llorando y blaze vomito por el asco de ver eso se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía allá afuera era el fin del mundo no avía nada que aser

Knuckles y silver empezaron a romper unos muebles y armaron varias lanzas para defenderse y varios escudos para evitar que se les acercaran pronto notaron que varios seres avían notado su presencia en la casa y empezaban a arrancar las barricadas knuckles llevo alas mujeres al taller el lugar mas seguro po ahora cuando se disponía a cargar a Sonic amy Sonic empezó a dar gestos de dolor y vomitar sangre parecía empeorar su situación amy con lagrimas en los ojos no podía ver a su amado Sonic asi los días pasaban cada vez mas y mas silver detenía y mataba a tantos podía mientras knuckles arreglaba las barricadas en la casa se empezaba a acabar la comida rouge preocupada no quería dejar salir a kanuckles de la casa blaze estaba desesperada por saber que era lo que sucedía con shadow no avía noticia o señales de el cuando de pronto

Knuckles –no hay opción debemos salir de aquí ir a otro lugar donde estemos mas seguro no tardaran en arrancar esas murallas

Vector baja desilusionado de las escaleras

Vector -espio dejo de respirar el golpe que le dio shadow lo mato

Silver –tranquilízate vector no hay nada que podamos a ser por el ya olvídalo

Vector –cállate tu no sabes nada perdí a mis mejores amigo

Vector de la ira golpeo a silver y lo dejo inconsciente vainilla lo intento tranquilizar y lo logro cream estaba en los brazos de blaze llorando por lo que estaba pasando con todos sus amigos no podía soportarlo pronto silver despertó furioso pero rouge lo detuvo las cosas estaban tensas

Knuckles –bien ya basta no hay que pelear en estas situaciones debemos irnos de aquí construí una camilla para Sonic a si que póngalo en encima tu y silver lo cargaran oíste vector de pronto

Capitulo : 5 el regreso de shadow

a las 3:30 de la tarde se oyen varios dispararos y el rugir de un motor grande cuando se disponían a salir era shadow en su motocicleta la estaciono justo enfrente de la casa de tails y empezó a matar a todos los zombis que se acercaban detrás de el venia omega disparando contra todo lo que se moviera después de 4 minutos de puros disparos todo seso y se oyo la voz de omega

Omega –señales de mobiento nulas estamos solos

Bien ahora entremos rápidamente se abrió la puerta y blaze salto asía los brazos de shadow besándolo con lagrimas en los ojos todos felices por el regreso de shadow mas que nada blaze de pronto omega dejo caer varias armas sobre el suelo cada quien tomo una según lograran usarla shadow con una escopeta y un rifle de asalto silver con un rifle de precisión knuckles tomo dos revolver rouge una pistola larga 9 mm amy no tomo nada por que jamas uso una y blaze tomo dos micro fusiles

Shadow –lo único que se es que esas cosas mueren de un disparo ala cabeza cualquier otra parte no los afectara entienden ahorren munición y eviten el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de no ser necesario rápidamente se pusieron en marcha con dirección al segunda base de eggman en una isla mas pequeña ya que fue la primera que tuvo se dirigieron allí sabiendo lo que les esperaba a medio camino empezaba a oscurecer sabían que eso no era bueno y tendría que acampar en un sitio vulnerable pronto shadow se dio cuenta de lo de Sonic y le apunto con un arma

Amy –shadow que vas a a ser

Shadow –amy solo míralo en que condición esta además esta infectado no lo vez lo mordieron como no me di cuenta antes asi se aumenta su numero los infectan y luego se transforman es eso lo que esta pasando

Amy –entonces si no hayamos una cura Sonic se volverá una de esas cosas no no es cierto shadow no lo lo es

Amy -reacciona como crees que esas cosas empezaron a crecer en numero eh no no puede ser

Shadow -devo matarlo antes de que nos ataque a nosotros no a de faltar mucho solo mira su estado de repente empezaron a Salir varios zombies de los arboles shadow y omega comesaron a disparar contra ellos knuckles y silver sigieron adelante con las chicas asia la base de eggmanno faltaba mucho de pronto vector tomo a shadow y le dijo que se fuera el lo cubriría en ese momento un ser gigante salio de entre los arboles atravesando el cuerpo de omega partiéndolo en 2 asiendo explotar solo se escuchaba integridad dañada y omega se desactivo

Vector y silver se quedaron shadow a toda velocidad a reunirse con los demás vector y silver empezaron a hablar sabiendo que de allí no conseguirían salir

Vector mientras arrancaba la cabeza de uno de ellos –lo siento silver por el golpe

Silver –no paso nada vector silver saco una bomba molotov de sus espalda le prendió fuego y la arrojo contra el gran numero de ellos que se acercaban de pronto el cadáver revivido de Sally salto sobre silver arrancando uno de sus brazos después de eso una garra salió del vientre de salli atravesando por el corazón a vector y lo partió ala mitad silver se acerco al los restos de omega vector muriendo lentamente era devorado por mas de ellos silver se acerco ala fuente de omega y la sobrecalentó

Silver –vector espero verte en un mejor lugar que este maldito infierno la explosión se escucho asta donde estaba los demás rápidamente salieron de allí y llegaron a un túnel que los llevaría ala base de eggman.

Capitulo: 5 una pequeña esperanza

Mientras exhaustos corrían por ese túnel surgía una duda sobre que es lo que aria ahora con lo que avía pasado.

Knuckles –hey shadow que demonios piensas aser a qui no traes a un callejón sin salida que esperas aser

De pronto las esmeraldas empiezan a rodear el cuerpo de shadow

Shadow-crees que los traje a qui para morir estas equivocado aun recuerdas el portal que chris uso para venir a nuestro mundo ase 2 años

Blaze –quien es chris shadi tu no lo conociste es cierto un amigo que tenemos por asi decirlo

Rouge –crei que jamas volveríamos a ese planeta

shadow -Ya eh vuelto de donde crees que saque las armas eh

knuckles -por eso las esmeraldas shadow

shadow -así es pero también logre traer la esmeralda maestra con la alluda de omega sabia que necesitaríamos mas poder del que creí así que ya esta todo listo solo queda llegar pero que…

capitulo : 6 el ultimo sacrificio la ultima esperanza

en ese momento el cuerpo deformado de sally aparece al frente de sahdow y le suelta un golpe que lo deja aturdido eh incapaz de moverse blaze toma la arma de shadow y comienza a disparar a Sally

blaze –no aléjate de shadow

Sally la toma del cuello y asta dejarla inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno knuckles y rouge tomaron las armas grandes disparando como desesperados sally parecía no aserle efecto los disparos que resibia rápidamente salto y con una patada dejo tirada a rouge knuckles solto un golpe con toda su fuerza contra el rostro de sally pero ella soltó una risa demoniaca y lo tomo rompiéndole la muñeca en eso Sally se acerca a donde esta Sonic y amy con la mirada para matarlos a los 2 pero ene so Sonic se levanta y toma la bolsa de explosivos de shadow y se acerco a toda velocidad a sally soltó un golpea ella y este pareció afectarle Sonic comenzaba a transformase su fuerza aumentaba desconsideradamente mientras peleaba con Sally de pronto en Sally desvió un golpe su garra se extendía asia amy atravesándole el estomago sally no se detenía luego Sonic con una voz aterradora grito shadow los 6 váyanse de aquí ahora váyanse shadow ruge blaze y knuckles amy ya se hallaba alado de Sonic desangrada y Sonic tomo una granada le quito el seguro la cativo y la metió en la boca de Sally

Sonic –toma eso maldito engendro amy yo te amo

Amy –so-Sonic yo también

En eso la explosión fue tan potente que el túnel colapso salally Sonic y amy avían muerto en el interior del laboratorio la maquina se alaba cargada los 4 estaba en posición para transportarse de pronto shadow saco un explosivo mas

Shadow –si hay mas engendros como Sally no dudo que sean inteligentes y y usen el portal cuando lo activo los 6 shadow blaze rouge knuckles cream y vainilla se transportaron ala tierra un segundo antes de la transportación shadow avento el explosivo eh izo que la base colapsara al momento shadow y los demás aparecieron en el laboratorio de chris rodeados por fuerzas de la gun chris se acerco a verificar que estaban bien en eso le explica que los soldados están por si no eran ustedes los que llegaban blaze de la felisidad le dio un beso a shadow el mas largo igual rouge a knuckles cream y vainilla contentas de estar vivas todos sabían que ahora debían empezar una vida nueva sin sus amigos siempre recordarían a los que dieron sus vidas por ellos jamas olvidaremos a esos héroes jamás se destruyo el portal del lado del planeta tierra solo por seguridad dejando a mobius atrás olvidar lo ocurrido ahora en los cuarteles de la gun un monumento a los caídos que tenia la imagen de cada uno y decía

Remember mobius

Fin


End file.
